


the moon represents my heart

by borntovixx



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Pining, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: It takes liquid courage and the moon to make Kun pour his heart out to his best friend.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: #KunFanWeek2021





	the moon represents my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic... I usually write Sicheng OR Kun, so this time I thought... why don't I write BOTH? **TOGETHER**? I actually really love Kunwin, so I gave it a try. This fic is totally self-indulgent and kinda personal too, even though my experience didn't end in the same way haha
> 
> Anyways, this fic does contain song lyrics, but they are translated and integrated into dialogues/descriptions. The song I took inspiration from is [月亮代表我的心](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Srw8isgDzmYsgwDi4MtbD?si=015czGYIS5uiza756HT6cg) by 邓丽君 (The Moon Represents My Heart by Teresa Teng), if you know it you'll probably find parts of the lyrics in the fic!!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

Kun stares at the sky, the moon bright and beautiful above them. The weather is nice, chill enough to be the perfect excuse to share a blanket with Sicheng. He snuggles a little closer, and rests his head on Sicheng's shoulder. 

His head spins a little, the bottle of red wine they had shared for the special occasion – that is being one step closer to graduation – is starting to finally take in, making him feel dizzy.

'Oh my God, Kun-ge! We're done with exams,  _ forever _ !' Sicheng had exclaimed a few hours earlier, 'We need to celebrate! Let's drink!' 

And they did, maybe a little too much, since they already had drinks with a few classmates right after the last exam. Kun didn't even  _ like _ wine, but Sicheng looked so excited while browsing through all the different bottles and gave him the cutest pout, his eyes big and sparkly, so Kun couldn't really say no, couldn't he?

So they ended up drunk on the rooftop of their dorm, one red wine bottle already empty. 

"Kun-ge, look at the moon. It's so beautiful." Sicheng says, his finger pointing up to the sky. It is empty of clouds, so the moon and all of the stars are clear and visible, beautiful as they shine bright in Sicheng's eyes. 

Kun can't help but stare. 

"Yeah, you're beautiful," he says, mindlessly, and when Sicheng turns to him, he blushes. He said that out loud, didn't he?

"Thank you," Sicheng giggles, smiling widely as he rests his head on Kun's shoulder. His cheeks, a little redder than usual as it is cold outside and they are already on their second bottle, look so soft that Kun barely fights the instinct to pinch them. Or kiss them. Or both. 

"You're beautiful too, ge" he then adds, his voice drowsy and soft, and Kun feels butterflies in his stomach. Sicheng holds Kun's hand in his, squeezing it lightly. 

They stare at the moon in comfortable silence, taking a sip from their fancy stem glasses every now and then. Kun lets the wine pleasantly burn his throat and heat his cheeks, just to remind him that he is really cuddling with Sicheng and that he isn't living another one of the thousands scenarios he dreamed of. 

The wine tastes good, and Kun can't help but wonder if it tastes different on Sicheng's lips. Or on this tongue, even. 

He stares at Sicheng's lips, plump and shiny, the wine staining them, making them redder and more inviting than ever. 

Kun realises their faces are close, very close. He'd only have to inch a little bit closer for their lips to actually touch. He places one hand on the ground while the other rests on Sicheng's shoulder. _Just a bit closer…_

Sicheng blinks, his eyelashes long and pretty, and Kun suddenly stops, realising what he was about to do. 

He doesn't move back, though. He can't, not when the moon reflected in Sicheng's eyes draws him in like a magnet. 

It shines, bright and beautiful, and Kun's heart flutters. The moon reminds him of his love for Sicheng. 

Because he  _ loves _ Sicheng, doesn't he? It feels scary, to be in love with his best friend, but at the same time it is the easiest thing to do. 

It was a natural consequence of spending days revising in the campus library and sleepless nights binge watching food documentaries on Netflix. Being around Sicheng that much inevitably led him to falling in love without realising. 

Loving Sicheng is nice, Kun thinks every time he sees the other smiling at his friends or at him. 

It feels like floating on clouds, like walking on water. It's exciting and magical, so much that Kun never found the right words to describe it. 

Sicheng smiles at him, the corners of his mouth curled up, making his cheeks look soft like steamed buns. Kun's hands itch, but he does his best to hold back the need to pinch Sicheng's cheeks.

_ He's so cute,  _ Kun thinks, his alcohol hazed brain unable to filter his loud simping. He's glad his mouth says closed, though.

Sicheng pouts, his furrowed eyebrows making him look even cuter – if that was even possible. 

God, Kun  _ really _ wants to kiss him all over. 

"Ge, can I ask you something?" Sicheng says, his voice low and somewhat serious. He lifts himself up from Kun's shoulder, sitting in front of him. He looks at him in the eyes, and Kun's heart skips a beat.

Kun simply nods, not trusting his voice not to show how nervous the sudden question made him. 

"Do you love me?" 

_ What?  _

"Of course I do," he answers. As much as Kun loves him as a friend, he really wants to be something more. But he doesn't have the courage to say it. He's too scared to lose him completely, so he prefers being in his life as just a friend and not part of it at all. 

Sicheng takes Kun's hands in his and smiles at him. Butterflies in the stomach can't describe what Kun feels when their hands touch, when Sicheng looks at him like he holds the stars. A hurricane would be better – he feels out of breath, light like a feather, his heart is racing and his head is spinning. He closes his eyes, hoping it would make rejection less painful. 

Kun doesn't want to see Sicheng's face as he calls him a friend once again, that word stabbing him in the chest like a dagger. 

"How much do you love me?" Kun feels Sicheng's hand under his chin, slowly lifting his head up. He slowly opens his eyes, Sicheng's bright smile makes his chest feel warmer. Kun thinks it's unfair for someone to look that good even after drinking his height in alcohol, but somehow Sicheng still manages to look stunning. 

His cheeks are red, his eyes puffy and double lidded and his hair is ruffled and messy, as if he just got up from a long nap. Despite that, to Kun's eyes Sicheng is still the most beautiful person he's ever seen. 

Kun feels Sicheng's hand on his face, wiping away the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Ge, why are you crying?" Sicheng asks, worried. Kun smiles at him, placing his hand on Sicheng's. 

"I'm crying because I'm scared. I'm scared because I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Words get stuck in his throat, heavy and suffocating. He gets his glass and downs what's left in it in one go. He really needs some liquid courage to keep opening his heart to his best friend. 

"You'll never lose me. We promised each other to be together forever, remember?" Sicheng laughs a little, and Kun smiles too. 

_ It had happened on a hot summer morning, more than ten years ago. They were still just kids back then, but of course Kun remembers. He remembers Sicheng coming to play with him in the sandbox near his house because he needed someone to play with.  _

_ "Playing on my own is boring, do you want to be my friend?" Kun had nodded, smiling as he showed his new friend his favourite toy planes.  _

_ After spending the whole evening together, Sicheng had linked his pinky with Kun's short one, placing his other hand on his heart.  _

_ "I, Dong Sicheng, promise I'll be with you forever. Do you promise to do the same?" he had announced, taking Kun by surprise. They had known each other only for a few hours, but Sicheng's proud smile made him trust him. Kun felt like they really could be friends forever. _

_ He had smiled, nodding and sealing his promise with his thumb.  _

_ "I promise" _

Little Kun would be proud of him, for keeping his promise for so long. Falling in love with Sicheng wasn't part of the promise, but it had happened anyway. 

And it is now time for Kun to let it out, to tell Sicheng how he really feels about him. Sicheng's smile, just like that time, makes him feel like he can trust him with his heart. 

Kun takes a deep breath and then he starts talking.

"You asked me how much I love you," Kun says, calm, and Sicheng nods. 

"Look at the moon. See how it shines?" Sicheng looks up to the sky, slightly confused. The stars have disappeared, hidden by soft clouds. The moon stands out in the dark and vast sky, bright and beautiful. Kun's heart skips a beat when Sicheng turns back to him. He nods, smiling at him again, and Kun gulps. 

"That's how much I love you. The moon represents my heart. My feelings. How I feel every time I see you. No matter how shitty my day has been, being with you gives me a reason to smile, to be happy. To keep going despite all the insecurities and the problems that come my way, just like how the moon shines in the darkness. You're like the sun, hot and bright, giving its light to the moon. "

Kun stops, trying to read Sicheng's expression. He looks surprised, but not in a bad way. He says nothing, probably waiting for Kun to keep talking. Kun's throat burns and he feels like he's drowning, but he can't stop now. 

"I love you, Sicheng. I love you not just as a friend. I mean, I  _ love  _ being your friend, but I really want to be something more. I want to hold your hand, to go on dates, to cuddle with you when it's cold outside, or even on the hottest day of the year. I want to dedicate cheesy love songs to you and to kiss you silly. God, I really want to kiss you. All the time. It takes so much to hold back." 

"Don't, then." Sicheng interrupts him, his eyes staring into his soul, glistening with realization. "Don't hold back." 

Kun blinks,"What?"

"I love you too, Kun. I've been pining for you for  _ years _ . I have been spending as much time with you as I could because  _ you _ make me happy. Happier than anything else in this world. And I can't believe you feel the same? We've been pining for years when we could have spent them being boyfriends?" 

Sicheng suddenly starts laughing, and Kun does the same. They had been two oblivious fools for  _ years _ instead of talking. It sounds kinda ridiculous, thinking about it. 

"We've been so stupid, haven't we?" Sicheng asks, giggling. He crawls closer to Kun, sitting between his open legs and resting his back on Kun's firm chest. 

Kun wraps his arms around Sicheng's waist, bringing him closer.

"Yeah, definitely. I could have spent all this time kissing you instead of dreaming about it," he admits, and when Sicheng turns to him, surprised, he blushes. 

Sicheng then smirks, biting his lower lip. 

"Why don't you make your dreams come true, then?" he says, licking his lips, making them look shiny and inviting. 

Kun places a hand on the back of Sicheng's head and closes the distance between them, placing his lips on Sicheng's. 

Just like a scene in a movie, Kun feels fireworks sparkling inside his chest, loud and colorful. It's just a peck, lips touching lips, and it only lasts a few seconds, but it makes Kun's heart race like crazy. 

They break the kiss, staring into each other's eyes for a minute without saying anything. Kun feels so happy, and by the way he's smiling, Sicheng must be happy too. 

His smile is so pretty, so soft, and Kun really wants to kiss him again. And again. And again. 

"Can I kiss you again?" he asks, biting his lip, suddenly feeling shy. He got a taste of Sicheng's lips and he wants  _ more _ . He might be already addicted to the feeling of his lips on his, and he definitely doesn't want to stop kissing him, at least for tonight. 

Sicheng giggles, slowly laying down on the pillows they scattered around the blanket they were having a night picnic on. He grabs Kun by the hem of his hoodies and pulls him down, making him fall on top of him. 

"C'mon," Sicheng says, fluttering his eyelashes and puckering his lips. His tone is playful but his stare is so intense, his eyes glistening with want, and Kun gulps. He has never seen this side of him, and he's quite sure it's going to be the death of him. 

"Kiss me until I forget my name."

Kun's heart is beating so hard it could jump out of his chest at any moment. He still can't believe this is real. One more look at Sicheng and he kisses him again, not needing to be asked twice. 

They immediately deepen the kiss, that is messier than the first one. It's filled with desire, their tongues licking and tasting every corner of their mouths, hands roaming all over their bodies, feeling, teasing and exploring. 

They get lost in their touches, taking their sweet time to learn about each other, to remember the feeling of each other's skin under the touch of their hands and mouths.

The moon in the sky shines with a new light, brighter than it ever did before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are a writer's best friends! 
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/borntovixx) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi) !!


End file.
